Maka x Marionette
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: When Maka takes part time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for community service, she finds herelf in a battle to find the mysterious Purple Guy who killed all the children and stuffed them in the suits. Will she find romance with a certain symmetrical puppet? Or will she not survive the night. Rated T for language, violence, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hotaru: Hiya, peeps! I'm here to tell you about my new story! It's going to be like modern day, with Maka being-**

 **Maka: Whoa whoa whoa! Don't spoil it!**

 **Kid: yeah! Some of us want to read it!**

 **Hotaru: ok, ok, sheesh. I only wanted to tell them a few things... lovebirds *Grins slyly***

 **Maka: Makaaaaaaa...**

 **Kid: Reaperrrrrr...**

 **Kid/Maka: CHOP!**

 **Hotaru: *on ground bleeding* owie. When did you learn reaper-chop, Kid?**

 **Kid: A few days ago**

 **Hotaru: *Groans in pain* Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the Fnaf games T-T**

* * *

DWMA, the school Maka went to, had been giving out slips for how many hours the students have served in community service. They had to do 20 hours total each school year. Maka hasn't served any of her hours and couldn't find a job that would let her do community service.

That was, until she read "HELP WANTED" on the newspaper. She didn't read much about it, but looked at the adress. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

{Maka}

I stood outside the pizzeria. It had a large brown bear head with a top hat on it beside the title. It looks like Chuck E Cheese but as a bear.

I sighed as I walked in. It was after hours so no one was in there. The lights were out. I could faintly see a stage with three animals on it. A brown bear that resembled the one on the sign, a duck, or chicken, whatever it was, that had a bib saying "Let's Party" and holding a cupcake, and finally a blue bunny with an electric guitar. In my mind, they looked creepy.

"It's after hours. You shouldn't be here," said a voice making me jump a little. I turned and saw a guy with white hair cleaning a table.

"Oh, no, I'm here for the part time job on the newspaper article," I said nearing him. He looked up at me and ceased his cleaning. He rested his hands on his hips and smirked. He looked me up and down as if I was someone being inspected.

"You sure you want this job?" he asked. I nodded.

"But I'm here for community service so there's no need to pay me," I said.

"Community service, huh? You sure this is the one for you?" he asked.

"It's the only one I could find," I said. He then put his hand out.

"Welcome aboard, then," he said and I shook his hand. "I'm the owner of the place. Name's Wes Evans."

"Maka Albarn," I introduced.

"Well, come along Maka. I'll show you to your office," Wes said as he led me the way to the office.

* * *

I waited in my office as the phone rang. I remember Wes telling me that it will ring but I should just leave it alone as I recieve my instructions.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." the phone guy said. "Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know." What old location? There was one before here? "Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaraunt was kind of left to rot for a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is commited to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" he continued then cleared his throat. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at the location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaraunt should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper 'night mode'. So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporarily solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Corner, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Price Corner video feed and wind it up for a few seconds."

I immediately switched to the Prize Corner on my camera pad and saw the music box was almost empty. I pressed the button to wind it up and it went all the way.

"It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." Oh thanks for mentioning that earlier, Phone Guy. He then cleared his throat again. "Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! you can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out." I looked to the side of my desk and spotted a Freddy head. Freddy head, check! "Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh." Yeah, I noticed that. "But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So don't worry about the place going dark. Well, i think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that the phone hung up. Finally.

I checked the Prize Corner again and wound up the music box then went to the show stage, where I saw the three animatronics from earlier. Then I went to Party room #1. I then went to Kid's Cove and about jumped when I saw a mangled up pink fox lying on the ground. Then I went to the parts/service room and saw some older looking versions of the three animatronics in there. I then went back to the prize corner and wound up the music box.

I went back to the Kid's Cove because the fox gave me the creeps. And God was a wrong to check. I shrieked and almost threw the pad. The mangled fox was now right in front of the camera, its giant maws wide open and the one eye staring into my soul. Ok, Maka. Just keep staring at the fox. Just keep staring at the fox. If I keep staring, it won't come for me.

A sudden deep laugh interrupted me from my thoughts and I shrieked again and changed the camera to the show stage. The bear and bunny were gone. Crap! I started searching all the rooms for them until I checked the air vents. The blue bunny was in the right one. I quickly put the mask on. It smelled like rotten flesh and bad breath.

I heard thudding noises coming from the air vent so I flipped on my flashlight and shined it at the right one and almost shrieked. The bunny's face was sticking out of the air vent. I froze on the spot. I could hear my heartbeat in my chest.

It climbed out of the vent and neared me. My heartbeat got louder and faster. It then stopped in front of me and cocked its head to the side. Did it figure it out?!

"Why aren't you bowing, commoner?" it asked with a teenager like voice.

"Huh?!" I asked shocked that it didn't try anything.

"You're a commoner, right?" it asked.

"Uh..." I was lost for words. The bunny was trying to communicate with me. _COMMUNICATE!_

"Ah! Just as I thought! You're the Purple Guy! Well I, Black Star, your almight god, will eliminate you from existence!" he said in an extremely loud voice. He then grabbed the bottom of my mask and pulled it off then stopped and had a quizzical look on its face. "Oh, you're a girl. We've never had a girl work here before," he said in a quieter voice. All I could manage to do was nod.

"Hm, hey Patty! What do you think of her?" he yelled to the other air vent. I heard banging coming from it and the duck/chicken that I saw crawled out. She neared me and giggled.

"She looks so pretty!" she exclaimed dragging the 'e' in pretty.

"Uh... what's going on? I heard that you guys would mistake me for an endoskeleton and stuff me in a suit," I said sitting up i my chair after realizing I had slumped down in it.

"Oh! We have only been trying to do that to Purple Guy!" said Patty. "And you're definitely not him! Kyahaha!"

I forced a fake smile and chuckled a little. "Y-yeah," I agreed. My eyes then widened as I remembered the music box. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed then grabbed the pad from the table and went to the Prize Corner. Right when I got there, it ran out. Suddenly the song "Pop goes the Weasel" started playing as I saw the lid of the box open.

Black Star and Patty looked over my shoulder. "Hey! He's coming out!" said Patty, happily.

I looked at her, frightened. "Who's coming out?!" I asked.

"Oh, just-" Suddenly the six 'o clock bell went off. "Oh, gotta go! See you tomorrow!" she said as her and Black Star left the room. I then looked back at the screen and noticed the lid had closed back. I sighed in relief.

I then put it down and went out of the room while carrying my flashlight. I flipped it off, noticing I had it on that entire time I was talking with the animatronics. As I exited through the door, Wes had almost walked into me. He smiled.

"Oh, good to see you survived the night," he said.

"What kind of place is this?!" I asked him.

He just smirked. "A special place for kids," he said then left, leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Hotaru: Phew! Chapter 1 done! That was a long chapter! I've never written anything that long except my truth or dare story for soul eater.**

 **Kid: How come I wasn't in it?**

 **Hotaru: Because you didn't come in yet!**

 **Kid: I want to come in**

 **Hotaru: Be patient Kiddo-kun. You'll come eventually. And if you've read the manga then you know who Wes is. Soul's older brother! Also, you already found out who Patty and Black Star are. Toy Chika and Toy Bonnie! Now you need to find out who the others are!**

 **Maka: Review, or I'll take your soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotaru: Man, after writing a long chapter, I didn't get any reviews.**

 **Maka: May I take their souls now?**

 **Hotaru: No/span/strong/span/span/div**

 **Black Star: Why the heck am I a blue bunny that looks like a girl?!**

 **Hotaru: Because he's blue**

 **Patty: KYAHAHA! I LOVE BEING THE CHICKEN!**

 **Hotaru: I'm glad**

 **Kid: When do I come in?**

 **Hotaru: Later**

* * *

"Ah... hello, hello!" the phone guy said from my night two shift.

"Hello," I responded this time, even though I know he can't here me.

"Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" Phone Guy said.

"Why thank you, Phone Guy," I said.

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now."

"Oh yeah?" I was literally talking to the phone, I was so bored. I had my head laying limp on my propped up hand.

"The idea at first was to repair them... uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know?"

"Yup. Definitely."

"The smell... uh, so the company decided to go a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."

"Oh yeah? Just like how it worked on the bunny?" I asked remembering the events from yesterday

"Uh... heh... I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate?"

"No."

"Oh wait, hold on... oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh."

"Just like the bunny, huh?"

"If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time."

"Ok, Mr. Phone," I said as I shined my flashlight down the hall where a door is supposed to be.

"Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That 'glitch' might be in some of the newer models too."

"Ok, Mr. Phone. I will do that."

"One more thing- don't forget the music box." I looked down at the pad. I was already at the Prize Corner so I wound it up. "I never liked that puppet thing. It was always... thinking, and it can go anywhere... I don't think a Freddy mask could fool it, so just forget the music box." Yeah, just like how it fooled everyone else. "Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." Then the phone hung up.

"Yeah, goodnight," I said then went through the routine of checking through the cameras. That mangled fox was in the same place as yesterday before it got up in the camera face. As I looked closer, I realized it had an endoskeleton head on the outside of its real head. I want to be careful with that one.

I switched to the show stage and noticed Black Star and Patty were gone. Probably coming to visit me. I then went to the parts/service room and noticed the older looking duck and bunny were gone as well. Should I be cautious about those two? It was weird that none of the Freddys have moved. I then went back to the one with mangle. Mangle was still in its spot but a new one was there. A little boy holding up a balloon in one hand and a sign the said balloons in the other. He was staring straight at the camera. I jumped when I saw him.

Suddenly, "Pop goes the Weasel" started playing. "Shit!" I cursed then looked at the Prize Corner. The lid to the music box was open and a figure started climbing out it. It wore a black suit with buttons down the middle, stripes on the arms and legs, and was wearing a white mask with pink blush and purple tears painted on it. "What is that?" I whispered. It then started walking around the room as if it was confused. Then it turned its head up to the camera, making me jump. It walked up to it and cocked its head to the side, then grabbed the camera and tilted it a little, straightening the screen. It then backed up with its index figer and thumb framing its chin. It then nodded and started walking into another room. "What was that about?"

"Symmetry," said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. Black Star and Patty were here again.

"What?" I asked.

"Symmetry," Black Star repeated. "He has an OCD problem."

"An animatronic with OCD? Don't you need a brain for that?" I asked.

"Yup," Black Star said. "Also, I would watch out for the three Freddys, Foxy, and Balloon Boy," he said going completely off topic.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they're malfunctioned! They will kill any living thing unless it's daytime!" said Patty in her cheerful voice.

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically while turning back to my pad. I clicked on the one with the mangled one and Balloon Boy. The head of the mangled one was now turned towards the camera. Eeeeegh that one creeped me out. Balloon Boy was still in the same spot.

""Hey, you're not the Purple Guy," said a voice near the entrance of the door.

"No I'm not," I subconsciously answer. Then my eyes widened and I looked towards the door. There, standing in the entrance, was the puppet that came out of the box. He was leaning against the frame of the door with his arms crossed.

"In fact, you're pretty symmetrical," it said then started walking forward.

"Is he one to avoid?" I whispered so that only Back Star and Patty could hear me.

"No, he's good," Black Star responded.

The puppet the stopped in front of me and bent down to my level. He reached out and grabbed my pigtail and started messing with them. After doing that for a few seconds he stepped back. "There, now emperfectly/em symmetrical," he said. He then looked down towards my chest then made a grunting noise. "Except for that damned badge," he muttered then turned around for his back to face me. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. But someday, I emwill/em get rid of that badge," he said then turned back to me. He put out his hand for me to shake. "Death the Kid."

I gave him a quizzical look. Seriously? That's his name? I took his hand and shook it. "Maka Albarn." He then put out his other hand.

"To keep perfect symmetry," he told me. I rolled my eyes and shook the other one. But I had to admit. His symmetry ways are kind of cute.

* * *

 **Hotaru: Done with a second chapter! I'm really enjoying this story!**

 **Kid: I KNEW IT! I WAS THE SYMMETRICAL ONE!**

 **Hotaru: Why wouldn't you be? I would never torture you like that.**

 **Kid: Yeah yeah, whatever. But is going to be KiMa?**

 **Hotaru: Maaaaaybeeeeeeee**

 **Patty: KYAHAHAHAHA! YOU AND MAKA ARE GONNA KISS!**

 **Kid: NO WE'RE NOT! KISSING LEADS TO MAKING OUT AND MAKING OUT LEADS TO MARKING NECKS AND IT WOULD BE ASYMMETRICAL!**

 **Hotaru: The readers did not need to know that!**

 **Black Star: Is Tsubaki, Liz, and Soul going to be in it?**

 **Hotaru: Of course! Why would I leave them out? Plus Crona and Blair are going to be in it!**

 **Black Star; whoopie (enter sarcasm)**

 **Maka: Review or I'll take your soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotaru: Sorry to cut off early last night. It was around 4:30 am when I finished and I really needed sleep.**

 **Kid: I'm at least glad I came in**

 **Maka: Are we gonna find out who the other animatronics are?**

 **Hotaru: Maaaaybeeeee**

 **Liz: T-T I really hate this game**

 **Hotaru: How would you like it if you were one of the animatronics?**

 **Liz: NO! I WANNA LIVE!**

 **Patty: KYAHAHA! Don't be scared big sis! None of them are going to get you!**

 ***Pop goes the Weasel starts playing***

 **Everyone: *Freezes***

 **Hotaru: Did anyone wind up the music box?**

 **Kid: No**

 **Marionette: *Is in the room***

 **Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Hotaru: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR FNAF!**

* * *

"Big sis is coming! Big sis is coming!" Patty laughed as she saw the older chika on the screen of my camera pad.

"That's your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah! Liz!" she said back to me.

"Liz?" I asked.

"Yes Liz. Her and Patty were my two followers back at my school," Kid said.

"He made us dress symmetrically!" Patty said.

"School?" I looked up at him questionably.

"Yeah, school- I mean! Oops," Kid said then looked off to the side.

"Kid, you're not telling me something," I said trying to urge him to tell me.

He groaned and looked back at me. "Look, we're not actually animatronics," Kid said.

"So wait! You guys aren't animatronics?!" I asked shockingly.

"No, we're regular humans in animatronic suits. There's only one of us humans that is actually dead," Black Star said causing my eyes to widen.

"Have you ever heard about the incidents of the missing children?" Kid asked. I shook my head no. "Wait, seriously?!"

"That's a first," Black Star said.

"Well, ten years ago, children sttarted going missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They were never found until odors started filling the older animatronics. They then found bodies in them. Dead bodies. They had the bodies convescated and closed the restauraunt. Five years passed, more children went missing. These ones still haven't been found. That's because odors haven't leaked from these suits. Because we're not dead. The Purple Guy, the one we've been searching for for so long, was the one who's been killing the children. Some of us survived the incident but none of us know his face," Kid said then took off his mask. Black Star and Patty followed by taking off the heads of their animatronics. "We're three of the children he tried to kill but survived."

I was dumbfounded. For kids who've been trapped in a pizza place, they actually looked perfectly fine. Well, Kid was more than fine. He had raven black hair with three stripes on the left side of his head that stopped exactly in the middle, and had golden eyes that I could stare into for rest of eternity. But if he's obsessed with symmetry, then why the stripes? Has he not noticed them yet?

Black Star had blue hair that went in a few different directions, forming a star (sorta). Patty had blonde hair cut into a short bob. When did she get a haircut? _How_ did she get a haircut? They stay in this pizzeria, so how did she get it?

I suddenly remembered them mentioning one of them being dead. "Wait, didn't you say one was dead?" I asked.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting, but yes. One here is dead," Kid said, then started telling a story.

* * *

Kid's story

{Kid}

I sat in a corner against a wall in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Liz and Patty were on eachside of me while Black Star was beside Patty and Crona was beside Liz.

We were currently here to watch the three animatronics do their little dances and songs. I wasn't very interested since none of them were symmetrical and I was 10 years old. I was too old to be interested in stuff like that.

My father was going to find us a table to sit qt, so he ordered us to stay here. It wasn't an all too pleasant place. I could smell odors coming from the animatronics. The others didn't seem to notice it. They were too busy entertaining themselves.

Suddenly, a guy in a golden Freddy suit came over to us. "Hello, little children," he spoke in a voice that sounded a little warbled. "I'm Golden Freddy. The only animatronic around that can roam freely. I lead all kids to a place filled with happiness," he spoke. He then looked around. "Where are your parents?" he asked looking back at us.

"Getting us a table," Black Star answered.

"Perfect," he mumbled in an evil voice. I picked up on it but pretended not to notice.

"Just leave us alone," I said trying to make him go away.

"Now, that would make me a rule breaker," he said waving his finger in the air, then straightened. "How 'bout you kids follow me," he said. Before I could decline, Patty jumped up.

"Ok, Mr. Bear!" she said happily.

"Wait, Patty! I don't-" I started but everyone stood up. They all seemed happy to go with him.

"Come on, Kid. Enjoy yourself a little," Black Star said as he hugged Golden Freddy's arm. I groaned and stood up. So much for waiting for a table. I then saw Liz look down at the place where we were sitting at.

"Come on, Crona. You too," she said. I looked down. Sure enough, the small pink haired boy was still crouched up on the ground looking up at Golden Freddy with a frightened expression. He looked up at Liz and shrunk deeper into his knees.

"B-but, the gold bear is scary. I don't think I can deal with that," he said fearfully. He sounded a little like he was lying but telling the truth at the same time, like he was hiding something.

"Oh come on! He won't hurt you! He's kind!" Patty said happily as she grabbed Crona's arm and pulled him up.

"Well, follow me then," Golden Freddy said as we started walking. I didn't trust this guy. Something about him was... off.

We entered a room that i didn't recognize. Many animatronic heads were on shelves and some bodies were placed randomly around the room. I also noticed some cleaning tools in a rack. Then it struck me. We were in the Parts/Service room.

"Wait! Guys, I think this is a-" I suddenly heard a slash behind me and a shriek after that. That was Patty's voice! I turned and saw Patty on the ground with a gash in her side and a golden Freddy suit on the ground by her, but no person from it. Another slash erupted my ears and I turned around and saw Liz now on the ground. Still no person. She had a gash across her chest. Then another. And another. I kept turning around but couldn't find the person. He was too quick. I then froze when I noticed everyone was on the ground bleeding out. I started feeling the blood drain out of my face. I then gasped n horror as I felt something penetrate my side.

My vision got blurry and I fell to my knees then landed fully on the ground. I could barely see a figure. But I notied a purple outfit. I know the night guard has a purple security outfit so it has to be him. I then saw a purple cat leap out of nowhere and attack him, before my vision went black.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Hotaru: I feel horrible for writing this. And I feel horrible for ending it on a cliffhanger. Also, sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has happened.**

 **Kid: I'm asymmetrical**

 **Hotaru: What are you talking about?**

 **Kid: You said I felt something penetrate my side. I need to be penetrated in the middle!**

 **Hotaru: MAKA! KISS HIM OR HE'S GOING TO FREAK OUT AND HAVE A NOSEBLEED!  
**

 **Maka: No way!**

 **Hotaru: T-T Dangit! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotaru: Sorry for the cliffhanger**

 **Kid: no you're not**

 **Hotaru: yes I am! Also we captured Marionette and found out, she's actually kind! say hello Mary!**

 **Marionette: *waves***

 **Hotaru: And she likes Jeremy**

 **Marionette: *punches Hotaru out cold***

 **Kid: Hotaru doesn't own soul eater or fnaf, thank God**

* * *

"Kid!" a muffled voice called. "Kid! Kid, wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes. My vision came pretty slowly but I soon adjusted. "Kid," Liz gasped as she enveloped me in a hug. I hissed as a sharp pain in my side hit me, causing her to break the hug and apologize. I told her it was fine then looked around the room that the Purple Guy took us to. Patty and Black Star were trying to wake Crona. He seemed to be the only one still unconscious.

I tried to ignore it for now as I saw a small purple cat lying near a couple of boxes. Its abdomen was cut open and a pool of blood stained the floor. That cat risked its life to protect us.

"Crona's not waking up!" Black Star yelled snapping my attention back to them. "And I don't feel a heartbeat!" My eyes widened as I crawled over to them, ignoring the pain in my abdomen.

My eyes got even wider. Crona was cut open just like the cat and his skin was paler than normal. I put my hand on his forehead. "He's ice cold," I gasped.

Patty looked up at me with fearful eyes. "Does that mean?" she started in a new voice that I've never heard from her. A voice of worry and sadness. I just looked away. There's no way I can tell her.

Tears formed in her eyes and she threw herself around Crona's dead body then started bawling. "Th-there's no way! H-he... he never got the life h-he wanted!Th-the life he deserved! He was innocent! Why didn't we listen to him when he warned us about Golden Freddy being scary?" she cried. Her tears started seeping through the cloth of his dress.

Black Star then started crying, followed by Liz. I did the best I could to hold back my tears but they fell anyways. i knew Patty had a small crush on the boy, and it tore me apart to see her like this.

END OF STORY

* * *

{Maka}

I looked over at Patty, who was leaning on Black Star's shoulder, with a sad look on her face. Black Star actually looked caring at the moment. I then looked back at Kid. "So, you guys dressed as animatronics after that to get revenge on the one who killed Crona?" I asked. Kid nodded his head. "But what about your father? does he know you're still alive?"

"No, he doesn't. It's best to keep it that way, because he'd never let us go on with our wish to avenge Crona and let his soul rest in peace," Kid answered.

"Oh. And what about the cat? Does she have a part in this, too?" I asked.

Kid nodded his head again. "Yes, she is haunting one of the animatronics right now. The old Bonnie," he said.

"Nya! Is someone talking about me?" said a female voice. I turned and saw a faceless Bonnie peeking in the room about scaring me half to death.

"Yeah, we were telling her the story of what all happened to us," Kid said. The cat/bunny hopped in the room in a gleeful way.

"Ooh! really? That sounds like fun!" she said then sat down. "So is she the new night guard?"

"Yes, and no seducing her!" Kid yelled. the cat put her hands on her hips.

"I'm into the opposite gender, moron!" the cat said.

"So, where's the other one? Liz," I asked as I noticed she never came in.

"She was right behind me! Unless one of the Freddys got her," the cat said. I raised an eyebrow.

"One of the Freddys?" I asked.

"You know how I said avoid the Freddys, Foxy, and Balloon Boy?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, that's because they're not humans and will still try to stuff you in a suit," he said.

"Oh," I said.

"Plus she's a scaredy cat!" the cat said. Wow, and that's coming from a cat. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Blair."

"Maka," I introduced myself.

* * *

The 4 animatronics had left later that night. It was now 5:30am. 30 more minutes. I checked the cameras again. I looked at the Prize Corner first. Kid was walking around the room still trying to make it symmetrical. Something drew me to him. I don't know what it was. His mask was back on to keep his symmetry intact. I found out that he knew about his asymmetry of his hair.

He turned and faced the camera. He must have noticed the red light blinking on it and waved. I smiled and waved back. I knew he couldn't see me but it was still polite. He then made a motion with his hands like winding. I understood and he got back in his box. I pressed the wind up button, then went to the oe where I see the mangle in. She was still there. She was another one that I was interested in. I had no clue why.

I then went to the show stage. Black Star and Patty were back in theur places but Toy Freddy was gone. My eyes widened. He's a malfunctioned one! I switched to another camera. The one in front of my door. He wasn't there so I started checking the other cameras.

I heard banging to my right. I turned my head to the right airvent and flashed my flashlight. No one was there. I looked back at the cameras. This time the right airvent. I jumped when I saw Toy Freddy in it, staring at the camera.

Crap! Crap! I put the camera pad down and got out my Freddy head and put it on then flashed my flashlight at the airvent. But there was no flash. "No!" I quietly yelled then started banging it on the table. "Nononono!"

"Hehaha!"

I froze and turned my head to the left of my desk to see Balloon Boy standing there. My eyes suddenly fixed on something in his hand. Batteries. I opened the cartridge on my flashlight. Sure enough, the batteries were gone.

I heard more banging from the airvent causing me to jump as I looked over at it. Toy Freddy was peeking out. I shrieked and leaned more into my chair. Toy Freddy crawled out of the airvent and neared me. I grabbed the closest thing I could find for self defense and held it out in front of me.

"Stay back! Stay back or I'll destroy you with..." I saw what was in my hand. The desk fan. "...with a fan! Oh yes! I will... I will blow you away with this fan!" I threatened. Toy Freddy just stared at me then came closer. I held it up further. "I'm not joking! I will do it!"

I then heard a vibrating noise and saw Toy Freddy turn his head to the door. I followed his gaze and saw the mangle hanging upside down by the ceiling.

* * *

 **Hotaru: Wow, this story is getting scary :3**

 **Kid: What's with the kitty face?**

 **Hotaru: :3**

 **Kid: Stop it**

 **Hotaru: :3**

 **Kid: Stop it!**

 **Hotaru: :3**

 **Kid: STOP IT!**

 **Hotaru: ok I'm done. Please R &R! :3**

 **Kid: AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotaru: I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while! Family problems!**

 **Kid: But we're going to start the story now**

 **Crona: Also, s-so you don't freak out, th-there's going to bit a slight l-love square later**

 **Hotaru: Hey! Crona finally showed up!**

 **Ragnarok: Shut it b****!**

 **Hotaru: *In emo-corner***

 **Maka: Hotaru doesn't own anything but her imagination and her OCs which are not in this story**

* * *

It was horrifying. It stared deep in my soul. I could feel it. The tingling sensation you feel when you're about to die. Heart beating loudly in my chest, I forgot about Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy in my room. Only the mangle staring straight at me. It wasn't until Toy Freddy grabbed my shoulders when I snapped out of it.

I shrieked and thrashed about. "Let me go!" I pleaded trying to jerk my arm out of the demon bear's grip but to no avail. No way would I be able to pry metal animatronic arms off of me.

The mangle then made a clicking noise and I snapped my gaze back to it. Its head was slowly cocking to the side, a clicking noise following after each movement.

A small glow appeared in front of it and was forming a tall slender figure. It was a person with choppy pink hair, a long black dress that hugged its body. It still had a faint glow about its body and was somewhat translucent. My eyes widened as I realized what this was.

Crona's soul.

He was clutching his right arm with his left and had his head slightly cocked, with wide, crazed eyes, looking down at me.

"Do you want Toy Freddy to stuff her in the suit?" asked the devilish Balloon Boy with his childish voice. Crona averted his gaze down to the little boy, the mangle following the same movement. Then looked back at me. My heart was beating faster and harder. I could literally hear in.

Crona studied me for a minute before his eyes softened. "N... no..."

I heard Toy Freddy's head jerk up in shock.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?" Balloon Boy asked shocked.

"No. She... It's not her. She's not the one. She's... innocent," Crona said. Another voice then spoke up.

"What do you mean 'Innocent'?! She's just the same as all the other ones!" the voice yelled.

Crona shook his head and stepped back a bit. "She's not. Look how old she is. She's my age."

"So what?! What difference does age have to do with this?!" the voice yelled again.

"Ragnarok, a person my age couldn't have possibly killed me. It was an adult," Crona said.

The voice, now known as Ragnarok, sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. We'll leave her be. You hear that you pathetic toys?! She's not one of them! She's on our side!"

I felt the grip on my arms lossen and I sighed in relief then looked back at them. Crona's soul was starting to deteriate. "Wait!" I called and he ceased for a moment. "I can help you find the one you're looking for, Crona," i said with a smile on my lips. Crona's eyes widened for a second before he looked off to the side in an embarrassed manner.

"K-Kid told you my name, didn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah. By the way, my name's Maka," I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He looked down at it then grabbed it. He then disappeared and the hand was replaced with the mangle's hand.

"N-nice t meet you... M-Maka," the animatronic spoke.

"Hope to see you later, Cow... Not!" Ragnarok laughed giving me an annoyed look. Well I just got a nickname.

"Ragnarok," Crona quietly scolded.

"I was joking, asshole!" Ragnarok yelled.

I chuckled slightly. This place isn't so bad. I guess I'll get used to it. The bell then rang, signalling my shift to be over.

"Bye, Crona. You too Ragnarok," I said and the two left, followed by Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy. I then gathered my stuff and left the office. What comes next, I will not expect.

* * *

 **Hotaru: Aw! so kawaii!**

 **Kid: Crona's part of the love square isn't he?**

 **Hotaru: I'm not spoiling a thing!**

 **Crona: i-I would like that**

 **Hotaru: Then yes! Anything for my little brother!**

 **Soul: She possibly won't update soon**

 **Hotaru: Hey! You shut your mouth!**

 **Maka: Please R &R**


End file.
